The Darkest Arrival
by ShadeMoonaProductions
Summary: "Some of our darkest enemies lay inside us, but our greatest hero is the one within us." Something always threatens ponyville even after everything shade and her friends do to stop it. that evil now comes out of the darkest of nights but the most fun night and takes over equestria. the most powerful and oldest unicorn to ever live is now one of Shade's and CO worst enemy yet.


Chapter 1: The Darkness Unleashed

3POV

Two months after the great battle that resulted in a victory, the heroes that won went home to help every one rebuild everything that was destroyed. You would think someone got it the worst and indeed someone did his name was, DreamMaker. He suffered the worst out of everyone the battle caused him to go insane and lash out when not meaning to all because he was put under a mind control spell that couldn't be broke., And after he lost his home in the battle and helped stop the beast in his realm it only caused the spell to get worse instead of better. Now we are back to our heroes and former villians to see what they will do about the new great threat that will come to their land. "One's careless action can cause chaos for everyone."  
POV DreamMaker

I was sitting on the floor of my bedroom floor starring off into space thinking of ways to entertain myself but as usual it wasn't working. Taking into account the things I was thinking about was ways to escape my bedroom, prision. My choices for escape were ; to ask the warden, to sneak out, or cause a lot of problems to where she forces me out. In the midist of thought I didn't knotice the grey bodied, dark red and black hair mare walk in saying my name. Out of nowhere I heard the mare yell my name snapping me out of thought, and jumping in the air and then hit the ground again with a thud. When I saw that the one that said my name was my said warden I growled, "What do you want Shade?" She replied slowly "I am going to let you leave for the day because you need some air and some social skills." I gave her a look and then said, "Why should I go outside to talk to people? they all know who I am and what I've done." "Don't be such a downer Dream you may have done some bad things, but you have changed for the better." she said sounding very sincere. "Fine, but if I am mauled to death by angry ponies I will blame it on you." I said as I walked past her to the closet in the corner of the room, I opened the door and grabbed a cloak from a hanger when Shade said, "Why are you so dramatic, everyone knows 'The Villain of Equestria' helped save the day!" I then put on my cloak and fastened the button and put on the hood, then I said with a straight face," I may have helped save the day, but I am the person who let them into this world in the first place." She looked at me with a sad look while i walked down the stairs and out the main door. Once I was outside I took a deep breath and started walking towards town.

 _ **O**_ nce I made it to town every pony was staring at me with judging eyes, they knew exactly who I was and what I did and they wanted to make sure _I_ didn't do anything else for evil. Out of the corner of my eye a caught a glimmer of something causing me to look out of curiosity and what I saw was a pony stealing a large, red, heart shaped necklace from another pony. While the thief ran the other pony ran after him yelling words I couldn't make out. So out of randomness and boredom I decided to help, and all I did was stomp my hoof to the ground causing a pony sized black portal to open in front of the thief. As soon as he realized what was in front of him he fell through and came out on the other end right in front of me. When he came out I was imediatly on top of him hooves at his throat, while growling I asked him, "Why are you stealig fro other ponies?" He then replied stuttering and shaking, " I...I dd...didn't steal it, I...I found iii...it on the ground." I sighed laughing in my head at his stupid and pathetic lie. "I saw that pony drop this necklace." I said picking up the necklace with my wing and continued,"And you picked it up and started running. Only a thief would run after picking something up/robbing/stealing." He looked up at me with pleading eyes and said,"Look I'm sorry, but please don't kill me." "I am not going to kill you but instead let you go, and if I catch you stealing again I will make sure you are thrown in the dungeon." I said getting off of him and letting him run off. I then walked to the mare that had her necklace stolen and gave it to her. After I did that I started to walk off when i heard something, " Hey wait where are you going?" A grey bodied blue haired mare asked stopping me. "I am going home." I said nicely. "Well my name is DreamHeart, thank you for getting my necklace back it is very valuable to me." She said in a sincere voice. I nodded and replied "That's a pretty name. Does your necklace do anything or was it just a gift." "It helps me preform my special talent. Now I'm curious what is your name." She asked with her head slightly tilted, I sighed, "My name is DreamMaker, It was nice meeting you ,but I seriously have to go now before my warden hunts me down." She tilted her head even more so I said "Her name is Shade, she is letting me stay in her home till I find somewhere else to stay.""Why did you call her a warden then if you aren't even in a dungeon." she questioned. "Because it feels like one. I have to stay there all day and all night this was the only time I was able to come outside." I said in a slightly irritated tone. "Oh that makes sense well you better go. Nice meeting you DreamMaker." She said. I waved goodbye with my wing then walked back home gaining no evil stares from everyone around me which made me very happy.

When I made it back to Shade's house it was already dark, and when I opened the door I saw her asleep on the couch. I loved when it was dark there was just something about it that made things easier to deal with then when it was sunny and bright the only down fall of the dark though is when you are trapped inside your own mind doing things you are being forced to do. I walked up the stairs of the house and opened the door to my room once inside I pulled off my cloak and crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep with a very freaky dream...

*The Dream*

I awoke on the ground of my old home _DarkHall Passage_. I was confused at first, when I knoticed a big mechine I called the _Portal Passer_ , the same mechine I created to bring one deadly creature and his six followers into our world. After seeing the mechine I realized this was a memory instead of a dream. I just didn't know what part of the memory I was in, until a metal hand wrapped around my throat.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Hey guys this is Shade and I would like to say hello hope you enjoyed this chapter leave a follow fav and review and see ya in the next chapter that will come out later in the week or idk Bye Bye!


End file.
